Object Shows Community Wiki
Fan Fictions About the Battle For Dream Island/Inanimate Insanity Fan Fiction Wiki Many people make fake episodes pages/pictures of BFDI on the BFDI wiki, so I (WaluigiFreak789/SoulEaterNom) started a fan-fiction wiki for you guys. Make sure the stories are BFDI-related (II is also allowed :D), the stories have to be original, and lastly, no plagiarizing. To get started, go to contribute, and then add a page. Have fun! :3 Also, AnthonyBFDI made the poll page for you. You can create or vote on polls. There are total of made fanfictions, character pages and other pages, images and videos, edits by users, active users, and admins. It is now , Warning! Do not edit other's people content without permission. You are only allowed to edit your content. Please read the rules before editing or you will be blocked from editing, or creating fanfics! If you have a problem with other users, or if you see spam and/or vandalism, undo it and/or talk to one of the admins shown below. *Souleaternom (FOUNDER) *AnthonyBFDI *RetrotheRetro *Taopwnh6427 *Thefreesmarter bfdia (HIATUS) *MLBert (INACTIVE) *ZeroZeroThirteen (INACTIVE) Charcter Pages Help us finish the incomplete stub pages! BFDI Blocky, Bubble, Coiny, David, Eraser, Firey, Flower, Golf Ball, Ice Cube, Leafy, Match, Needle, Pen, Pencil, Rocky, Snowball, Spongy, Teardrop, Tennis Ball, Woody BFS Alarm Clock, Beachball, Bowling Ball, Brownie, Bugspray, Camera, Candle, Carrot, Charlie, Dodecahedron, Eggy, Febreze, Lamp, Lemonade, Napkin, Radio, Rubber, Sunscreen, Thread II OJ, Taco, Pickle, Apple, Bow, Marshmallow, Bomb, Paintbrush, Salt, Lightbulb, Pepper, Balloon, Nickel, Knife, Baseball, Paper BOTO Baguette, Big Orange Chicken, Boat, Boombox, Chocolatey, Hot Dog, Party Hat, Pear, Pinecone, Pizza, Popsicley, Scissors, Shelly, Shieldy, Slurpy Interviewing time! Thefreesmarter bfdia, the creator of a fanfic called Running for Vice President, is curious about your thoughts on how you got your fanfic... If you are interested to get interviewed, check here! AnthonyBFDI, created an another Interviewing Users. Click here to get to latest version. Poll What are the following fanfics are the best? Anthony's BFDI/II Camp (AnthonyBFDI) Guylan's BFSP (Souleaternom) IDFB (Taopwnh6427) ACWAGT (Taopwnh6427) RFVP (Thefreesmarter bfdia) BFST (THE BEST FAN OF BFDIA!!!) Fanfic of the Month Anthony's BFDI/II Camp is a camp where 16 contetants battle for dream island. The teams merge when 12 contestants remaining. The first challenge was to come up with a team name. The team name with the highest score will win. Later at 1B/2A, Lightbulb (as friesfan7844) and Rocky (as faifrote) won the challenge. The next challenge is to pick a box from 1-16. A box from 1-16 contains points from -5 to 10. When the 3 contestants did the challenge at 2B, the Blazing Rocks got a negative score while the Awesome Asteroids members did not do the challenge. However, Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination. Later at 2B/3A, the elimination got 4 votes. Grassy and Dora both got 1 votes and Pencil is eliminated with 2 votes. The next challenge is to play hide-n-seek. The announcer hides and Flower takes his spot. There are 9 places to choose from. What happened next? Find out here. Tools Battles Room Signs for Object Show Fans Assets BFDI Hurt and Heal Inanimate Insanity (2) Hurt and heal BFDI/II(2) Hurt or Heal Hurt and Heals Category Polls of the week Rate the articles Anthony's BFDI/II Camp/rate Object World War Camp/rate Category:Browse Category:BFDI Category:II